


Les vampires d'Irkoutsk

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Kink, M/M, Vampire AU, bref, c'aurait tout à fait pu être crédible, je dirais plus, presque AU en fait, pseudo vampires, with vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: Napoleon Solo était un professionnel, et en bon professionnel, il se renseignait sur ses ennemis. Mais là, là c'était vraiment trop incroyable... et pourtant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Je finis enfin par poster des fics qui trainent dans mes cartons depuis des lustres, dans l'espoir de retrouver un brin d'inspiration. Cette fic là a été écrite pour un quelconque meme d'Halloween, et est plus un moyen de faire du Name-drop de figures de la guerre froide et d'étaler mon peu de culture sur une tartine trop grande. Et de faire du smut. Et du blood kink. Sue me.

Napoléon Solo était un professionnel. Un professionnel de la fauche, certes, mais il savait, depuis qu'il était à la CIA, que les informations étaient la plus grande richesse à dérober. Elles étaient ses armes et son armure, et quand il se retrouvait face à des gens aussi dangereux que lui, elles étaient tout simplement… indispensables. Et d'après ce qu'il avait vu et vécu, et ce qu'il lisait actuellement dans les dossiers classifiés de la CIA, ce type, Kuryakin, était aussi dangereux que lui. plus dangereux que lui, se serait-il dit si son orgueil le lui avait permis.

Outre le fait qu'il était immense, en parfaite condition physique, et très efficace, ça Napoléon en avait été directement témoin la veille (et d'ailleurs ça lui avait grandement facilité les recherches, des agents du KGB de presque deux mètres de haut, ça ne court pas les rues), le dossier lui avait appris qu'il était joueur d'échecs (classé suffisamment haut pour inquiéter Napoléon sur ses capacités tactiques), champion de Sambo russe (à ne pas engager en corps à corps, donc) et d'autres petites choses intéressantes. Mais ce que cherchait Napoléon, ce n'étaient pas les forces de son ennemi, c'étaient ses faiblesses, ces petits détails qui pourraient lui donner l'ascendant sur le super agent. Parce que s'ils se retrouvaient face à face, il le savait parfaitement, l'américain se ferait tuer.

Alors il réunissait des petites miettes d'information sur cette bête humaine, recoupait avec ce qu'il avait vu, trouvait quelques munitions pour pouvoir l'attaquer efficacement. La trahison de son père, le goulag, la promiscuité de sa mère.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la nuque de l'agent Solo commençait à le faire souffrir. Son carnet était couvert de griffonnages, et les pages des dossiers recouvraient l'intégralité de son bureau. Une série de photos du géant russe, prises par leurs divers espions un peu partout dans le monde, s'étalaient devant lui, et Napoléon se fit craquer la nuque en étudiant le regard bleu vif déterminé de ce type, accroupi devant un fusil de sniper dans un paysage enneigé. Quelque chose le turlupinait, une chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Son regard passa des photos aux pages du dossier. Il y avait quelque chose là-dedans, quelque chose que ses collègues n'avaient pas vu, quelque chose de caché dans son histoire. Il fallait qu'il passe quelques coups de fil.

**XxX**

Les vampires d'Irkoustk, c'était comme ça que les informateurs de la CIA les avaient appelés. Un nom un peu racoleur, il fallait admettre, mais bon, on parlait quand même de personnes qui s'annonçaient "experts en parapsychologie", et d'autres qui voulaient absolument rencontrer ce type qui avait réussi à créer des chiens à deux têtes tout droit sortis d'une histoire de Mary Shelley, Vladimir Demikhov. En pleine guerre froide. Bref, Napoléon avait passé la nuit au téléphone avec des gens moyennement fiables, mais les informations se recoupaient, et si tout le reste restait à l'état de rumeurs, les vampires d'Irkoutsk étaient apparemment une réalité.

D'après ses sources, la course aux armements qui faisait rage entre les deux puissances ne s'était pas limitée aux canons et aux bombes, et d'un côté comme de l'autre, les recherches étaient allés au-delà des limites actuelles de la science et du corps humain. On lui avait dit que la découverte toute récente par le KGB d'une médium dans un hôpital, une certaine Nina Kulagina, commençait à faire réfléchir ses collègues de la CIA à des projets de contrôle mental et de clairvoyance et autre voyage astral. Il aurait pu raccrocher et les traiter de fous-furieux, mais les informations qu'il glanait ici et là commençaient à faire de plus en plus de sens.

Apparemment, les travaux de Demikhov sur l'allongement de la vie et les transplantations d'organes qui avaient menés à ses chimères et la découverte de personnes aux pouvoir psi auraient inspirés une poignée de scientifiques en Sibérie à créer une armée de super-soldats qui ne connaitraient ni la fatigue ni la douleur. D'après ses informateurs, les recherches avaient été menées dans le plus grand secret, en Sibérie, et même certaines petites mains qui travaillaient au sein même des laboratoires ignoraient tout du projet des savants d'Irkoutsk.

A partir de ce point de l'histoire, les informations de Napoléon devenaient vraiment invraisemblables, mais les spécialistes lui avaient donné quelques dates, noms et évènements qui semblaient prouver sans l'ombre d'un doute leurs dires, après quelques vérifications. Et qui comblaient parfaitement les trous dans le dossier d'Illya Kuryakin.

Les savants d'Irkoustk ayant obtenu de bons résultats sur les animaux, ils décidèrent de passer directement aux tests sur les humains. Malheureusement leur drogue ne fonctionna pas exactement comme prévu. Les quelques survivants à l'injection développèrent bien une endurance et une force inégalable, malheureusement, les effets secondaires furent terribles. Les pseudo super soldats furent atteints d'une frénésie sanguinaire et développèrent une addiction… au sang humain.

Napoléon devait l'admettre, le surnom était plutôt bien trouvé. Et surtout, ça expliquait parfaitement les petits détails qui le chiffonnaient dans le dossier de l'autre type. Il n'était pas sûr à 100%, mais il garderait cette information de côté… au cas où il le rencontre à nouveau…

**XxX**

Napoléon aurait presque rit en repensant à cette nuit de recherches, s'il n'était pas occupé à envoyer un type par-dessus le rail de sécurité de la passerelle. Ses petites recherches lui avaient été utiles bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais pas du tout comme il croyait. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé face à Illya Kuryakin à nouveau, plutôt à ses côtés, avec la complicité de leurs supérieurs respectifs. Pas qu'il lui fasse totalement confiance pour autant, mais il n'y avait pas à dire, il était efficace, et, bien que Napoléon ait un peu de mal à l'admettre, ils marchaient plutôt bien en duo.

Les yeux de l'américain ne s'attardèrent pas sur la forme immobile du garde, quelques mètres au-dessous de lui, et scannèrent le reste de la pièce. Il ne sentit la présence de l'autre gars qui se faufilait dans son dos qu'au dernier moment, et s'écarta juste assez pour que la lame du couteau ne fasse qu'égratigner son avant-bras. Son arme était levée avant même que l'information ne fasse le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer, une détonation étouffée par un silencieux résonna dans le dos du garde et il s'écroula aux pieds de Napoléon. Sur la passerelle, en face de lui, le géant russe hocha une fois la tête, le visage fermé, comme à son habitude. Napoléon croisa son regard, un instant, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils étaient à bout de souffle, au milieu de la salle de repos des gardes, une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes assommés ou pire allongés sur le sol autour d'eux. Napoléon passa une main sur son front humide et se dirigea vers les écrans de contrôle. Le temps de vérifier que leur voie était bien libre, il réalisa que le bruit qu'il entendait dans son dos était la respiration d'Illya. Beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il aille bien. Il avait déjà assisté à ses petites crises, une fois ou deux, même si le russe essayait de les lui cacher. Sans doute que tuer son partenaire tout de suite lui vaudrait des soucis avec ses supérieurs.

Il aurait pu le laisser comme ça, mais leur mission n'était pas terminée, et, même s'il ne le dirait sans doute jamais à voix haute, Napoléon avait besoin de lui, et en pleine possession de ses moyens, si possible. Un nouveau coup d'œil aux écrans lui apprit que le reste des gardes était en patrouille de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Ils avaient le temps. Un peu de temps. Suffisamment pour s'occuper du problème de son collègue. Et peut-être confirmer le léger doute qui subsistait encore dans son esprit. Est-ce que c'était possible, les russes avaient-ils créé des vampires?

Illya avait fermé les yeux et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, battant un rythme rapide du bout des doigts sur sa jambe, et il ne réagit même pas quand Napoléon le contourna pour fermer la porte derrière lui. Pas que ça serve vraiment à quelque chose, vu qu'ils étaient virtuellement seuls dans cette aile, mais il préférait. Et il se doutait que s'il avait été en mesure d'aligner une pensée cohérente, l'autre aurait préféré aussi.

Il se planta devant son grand dadais de partenaire de mission et prit le temps de remonter sa manche, dévoilant l'estafilade qui traversait son avant-bras, avant de lui parler.

"Oh Péril, on se réveille."

Les yeux bleus acier d'Illya passèrent de ceux de Napoléon à son bras, et l'américain put distinctement le voir prendre une inspiration brusque. Son langage corporel avait tout du junkie en manque. Napoléon leva son bras tailladé devant lui et il vit nettement Illya se retenir de faire un pas en arrière. Sa blessure était plus profonde qu'il aurait cru au premier abord, et maintenant que sa manche n'épongeait plus, il sentait le sang couler le long de son bras. Et les yeux du russe suivaient maintenant la goutte rouge sombre qui descendait lentement. 

"Qu'est ce que…"

Dans toute autre situation, il aurait été fier d'avoir fait perdre ses mots au Péril Rouge, mais là, il n'avait pas le temps de faire le fanfaron, il fallait que l'autre grand machin se reprenne, et vite, de préférence.

"Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tes petites crises sont autre chose que du manque. J'ai lu ton dossier Péril, je sais. Et je saigne, alors vas-y et c'est réglé. J'aimerais éviter de me faire tuer parce que tu penses à autre chose."

Illya était crispé, les poings serrés, et il ne répondit rien, pendant de longues secondes. Napoléon se demanda même un instant s'il n'allait pas simplement lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il allait baisser le bras et trouver une autre solution quand Illya lui attrapa le poignet. La goutte de sang avait atteint son coude et était sur le point de tomber au sol, laissant une trace rouge foncée le long de son bras. La poigne de l'autre homme était puissante, presque douloureuse, et il sembla hésiter une seconde supplémentaire avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre la peau de l'américain, juste avant que la goutte soit tombée au sol.

Napoléon prit une inspiration sifflante alors que la langue de l'autre homme remontait la peau tendre de son bras pour atteindre la plaie, avec un grognement presque bestial.

L'agent Solo avait prévu de détourner le regard et laisser Illya prendre ce dont il avait besoin, histoire de retourner au plus vite à la mission. Il n'avait pas prévu… ça. Déjà, la sensation, le léger tiraillement, la chaleur qui apaisait légèrement la douleur de la blessure, le souffle brûlant et erratique sur sa peau, tout cela avait provoqué une chaleur dans son ventre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Napoléon Solo était un homme qui ne se gênait que très rarement. Il aimait le plaisir, et le prenait où il était. Il avait tout testé, ou presque, et se laisser séduire par des garçons de temps à autres ne le dérangeait absolument pas, en temps normal. Mais pas lui, pas maintenant. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de réagir, de faire un bruit, mais en face, l'autre semblait se prendre au jeu. Sans vraiment réaliser qu'ils avaient bougé, Napoléon sentit son dos heurter violemment le mur, et le corps du géant russe se presser contre lui.

Dans un coin de sa tête, il se souvint de la nuit où il s'était renseigné sur les vampires d'Irkoustk. Où les spécialistes lui avaient dit que les effets précis variaient selon les sujets. Si tous ressentaient l'addiction, la frénésie pouvait prendre différentes formes. Certains devenaient extrêmement violents, d'autres ressentaient une euphorie passagère, et puis … il y avait Illya. Illya qui visiblement, d'après le léger mouvement de son bassin contre Napoléon, ressentait l'adrénaline… différemment.

La main libre du russe avait empoigné les cheveux de l'américain, et de l'autre il pressait son poignet contre le mur, au-dessus de sa tête, pour garder sa plaie à portée de lèvres. Napoléon ne pouvait que suivre le mouvement de ses hanches, les yeux mi-clos. Il s'en voudrait plus tard, et pour le peu qu'il avait fréquenté le Péril Rouge, il serait sans doute beaucoup plus gêné que lui. Et puis de toute façon, vu le poids de l'animal, il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour le moment. Alors autant apprécier. Sa main libre passa le long du dos du russe et s'arrêta sur son fessier, pour le presser un peu plus contre lui. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à haleter, alors qu'il se frottait contre l'autre homme sans plus aucune retenue.

Il aurait pu continuer un long moment, oublier la mission, les gardes, tout ce qui n'était pas Illya et ses lèvres sur sa peau, sa carrure massive contre lui, s'il n'avait pas senti la tête lui tourner. Cette sensation, comme s'il avait bu, il la connaissait pour l'avoir vécue une paire de fois, après s'être pris une balle ou un coup de couteau. Il avait s'évanouir dans les bras d'Illya s'il continuait, et le pire, c'est qu'il en avait envie…

Un effort de volonté lui fit lever le bras pour attraper une poignée de cheveux blonds et tirer violemment en arrière. Un grognement agacé résonna dans la pièce, mais il vit vite son partenaire faire le point et se redresser en s'essuyant rapidement les lèvres maculées de son sang. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent là, à un souffle l'un de l'autre, sans trop savoir quoi faire ou dire. Finalement, Illya libéra le poignet de Napoléon, où une marque rouge laissait présager l'apparition d'un bleu le lendemain, et s'écarta d'un pas, pour le laisser s'éloigner du mur, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

L'américain reprit son souffle et se redressa, rabaissant la manche déchirée sur sa blessure. Il lissa ses vêtements en toussotant et vérifia son arme coincée dans sa ceinture, dans le creux de son dos, pour se donner une contenance. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre homme, qui avait repris son expression froide et stoïque, mais dont les joues rouges et les lèvres trahissaient ce qui venait de se passer, et lui lança un sourire amusé.

"Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je t'aurais laissé continuer, Péril, mais on a du boulot… si tu t'en sens capable dans ton état…"

Il se dirigea vers la porte en donnant une légère tape sur le fessier de son partenaire au passage, qui se crispa et lui lança un de ces regards noirs dont il avait le secret. Napoléon n'en fit pas grand cas et reprit son arme en sortant de la pièce, l'esprit à nouveau sur la mission, sans doute pour occulter le fait qu'il avait une violente envie de retourner contre le mur et se laisser vider de son sang. Il délirait, sans aucun doute.

Une seconde plus tard, il sentit la présence d'Illya dans son dos, et entendit la porte se refermer doucement derrière eux. Le souffle à son oreille le fit frissonner beaucoup trop violemment à son gout.

"Mon état n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire tout à l'heure, cowboy."

Le sourire était audible dans la voix du russe. Napoléon fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Et d'ignorer le frisson qui venait de le traverser. Ils reprendraient cette discussion… plus tard. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant il savait, et maintenant, il avait un moyen de pression contre Péril. Pression oui... c'est bien le mot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le premier chapitre était le name dropping, voici le smut. Avec des vrais morceaux de sexy Gaby dedans. Hell Yeah

Devant son miroir, Napoléon Solo réfléchissait, les sourcils froncés. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait découvert quelques jours auparavant, l'existence de "vrais" vampires, et le fait que son propre partenaire en soit un. Et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas ça qui le chiffonnait le plus. Non, le vrai problème, c'était que quelques jours auparavant, il s'était retrouvé pris au dépourvu. Et Napoléon Solo n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout être pris au dépourvu. En temps normal il aurait apprécié, l'excitation de l'imprévu, d'une petite aventure au milieu d'une mission, là où n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre, sur le papier c'était la recette idéale de ce qu'il aimait. Et qu'importe si la personne en face était un autre homme, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter, non.

Non son problème, c'était qu'il avait prévu d'avoir un ascendant sur le Péril Rouge, et qu'il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre un mur à se frotter contre son bassin. C'était totalement inacceptable. Et le pire, c'était que maintenant, il sentait cette petite envie dans le creux de son ventre, chaque fois qu'il regardait ses lèvres. Mince, ce n'était pas lui qui avait une addiction pourtant. Le rasoir passa une nouvelle fois et la lame entailla légèrement la peau de son cou. Il étouffa un juron avant de glisser un œil vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il entendait Illya dans le salon, sans doute en train de parcourir leurs informations en pyjama alors que Gaby buvait son habituel café sur le balcon de leur planque.

Il lâcha une expiration agacée et termina son rasage avant de se rincer le visage. Dans le miroir, il pouvait voir la petite perle de sang dans le creux de son cou. Une seconde d'hésitation plus tard il reprit son rasoir sur le bord de l'évier et entailla un peu plus sa peau pour agrandir la plaie. Une goutte de sang se mit à couler le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il rangea le rasoir et se pencha vers la porte encore entrouverte.

"Oh, Péril?"

Pendant un instant, il n'entendit rien dans la salle de séjour. Il était sûr que le Péril rouge avait entendu pourtant. Peut-être qu'il n'avait juste pas envie de lui parler, ce ne serait pas spécialement étonnant. Mais finalement, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et un Illya aux sourcils froncés fit un pas dans la salle de bain. Un sourire s'insinua sur les lèvres de Napoléon dont tous les scrupules fondirent comme neige au soleil en voyant le regard du russe se baisser sur son cou et ses pupilles se dilater. Son géant de partenaire était effectivement toujours en pyjama, ou du moins torse nu avec son pantalon de pyjama, et Solo pouvait voir les poils de ses bras et de son torse se hérisser à la vue du sang.

"Un petit coup de main?"

En temps normal, ce petit sourire et ce haussement de sourcil auraient sans doute donné envie à Illya de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais là, il avait visiblement d'autres choses en tête. Il referma délicatement la porte derrière lui, probablement pour empêcher ses mains de trop trembler, et se retourna vers Napoléon. Sa mâchoire était serrée, il avait l'air énervé, mais en même temps, il avait souvent l'air énervé. Il allait sûrement faire un commentaire sur le fait qu'il allait bien, qu'ils n'étaient pas en mission, qu'il n'était pas en manque, et que Napoléon allait lui déclencher une crise, mais l'américain n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans un débat maintenant.

"Si tu ne veux pas, je peux mettre un pansement, pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là."

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'être coupé pour rien, mais encore moins de se battre avec Illya dès le matin. S'il voulait se faire plaisir, Napoléon était heureux de lui servir de seringue à shoot, mais il n'allait pas rester debout là en peignoir toute la journée, surtout si c'était pour se faire engueuler. Il allait se retourner vers l'armoire à pharmacie pour s'occuper de sa scarification volontaire quand le blond fit un pas vers lui pour l'attraper par la nuque et plaquer sans douceur les lèvres dans son cou. 

Napoléon émit un grognement ravi et se laissa pousser jusqu'au mur carrelé en s'accrochant au dos du russe. S'il n'était pas en train d'apprécier autant la situation il aurait pu être fier que son petit stratagème ait fonctionné. Il avait gagné, et même s'il allait sans doute devenir accro à ces petites séances autant qu'Illya, pour l'instant, il avait l'ascendant. Même si, il fallait admettre, pour un point de vue extérieur, ce n'était pas particulièrement évident. Napoléon Solo et son ascendant étaient plaqués contre le mur, les yeux fermés, et un russe affamé et grognant accroché à son cou. Il s'était dit au début que leur "première fois" avait le sel du danger, que cette fois ci serait sans doute un peu moins… intense, mais c'était sans compter le fait que le Péril Rouge léchait et suçait avec application son cou... partie sensible pour dire le moins. La chaleur du souffle et des coups de langue d'Illya se répandait sur sa peau fine comme un baume délicieux, et descendait rapidement dans son ventre.

Ses mains se crispèrent dans le dos d'Illya qui se serrait un peu plus contre lui, l'empêchant presque de respirer, mais Napoléon n'en avait absolument rien à faire, à vrai dire, il cherchait les contacts, la friction. Il ne retenait pas ses gémissements et grognements de plaisir, et leva un bras pour empoigner les cheveux blonds, accompagnant le mouvement du russe alors que son autre main glissait dans le bas de ses reins.

Apparemment après un suprême effort de volonté, Illya détacha ses lèvres de la peau blanche, s'éloignant de quelques centimètres à peine. Napoléon frissonna en sentant son souffle brûlant sur sa peau maltraitée et humide, et baissa les yeux vers lui. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, ou lui faire le plaisir de quémander qu'il continue, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil interloqué.

"Je ne vais plus te laisser seul avec des objets coupants, cowboy…"

L'effet du sourire moqueur était un peu terni par le sang qui maculait déjà les lèvres de l'agent russe, ça et son souffle haletant, et mieux, la tension que Napoléon pouvait sentir contre sa cuisse, sous le pyjama. L'agent Solo étouffa un petit rire et tapota gentiment la nuque de vampire qui ne s'était pas éloigné pour autant.

"Ce ne serait pas moi le plus à plaindre dans ce cas…"

Un sourire dont il avait le secret plus tard, il empoigna sans sommation le membre d'Illya à travers le fin tissu de son pyjama. Le russe eut un petit sursaut et s'éloigna pour le regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux noirs de son partenaire, Napoléon avait maintenant l'habitude, et il n'était qu'amusé, surtout qu'il n'avait pas cherché à échapper à sa poigne, plutôt l'inverse…

"Pas vrai…?"

Illya sembla hésiter un moment, sans doute que se frotter à un homme dont il buvait le sang dans le feu de l'action lui apparaissait une toute autre histoire que se faire caresser dans une salle de bain par ce même homme. Napoléon lui n'avait pas tant de scrupules, il prenait le plaisir là où il était. Et la petite addiction de son collègue était une source de plaisir assez phénoménale. Il coupa court aux tergiversations intérieures de son partenaire en lui pressant la tête pour le faire revenir à la plaie de son cou. Le grognement de plaisir d'Illya envoya un frisson traverser Napoléon, et il serra un peu plus le poing sur son érection. Sans plus d'hésitation, Illya reprit ses coups de langue avides sur le sang qui coulait toujours de sa plaie. Napoléon soupira de satisfaction et referma les yeux en reposant la tête contre le mur. Quand il fut sûr que le russe n'allait pas à nouveau lancer une discussion au lieu de faire ce qu'il faisait bien, les mains de l'américain descendirent le long de son dos, s'arrêtant une seconde à la ceinture de son pyjama, avant de se faufiler en dessous et faire descendre le vêtement sur ses cuisses. Illya grogna un peu contre son cou mais se tortilla légèrement pour faire tomber le pantalon à ses chevilles et le jeter d'un coup de pied. Solo considéra ce geste comme un encouragement et dénoua la ceinture de son peignoir avant de le laisser glisser de ses épaules.

Quelque part dans un coin encore lucide et professionnel de son cerveau, Napoléon essayait d'évaluer le temps moyen que Gaby prenait pour boire son café et grignoter les croissants qu'Illya allait chercher tous les matins à la boulangerie du coin. Malheureusement, une autre partie de son cerveau, qui parlait beaucoup plus fort, tentait par tous les moyens de lui faire oublier la présence de leur partenaire sur le balcon, et à vrai dire tout ce qui n'était pas Illya, ses lèvres contre son cou et sa carrure plus que massive pressée contre lui. Et à son grand regret, elle y arrivait plutôt bien. Tandis qu'une autre partie de son cerveau décidemment très bavard lui soufflait que si Gaby les découvrait ainsi dans la salle de bain en venant prendre sa douche, elle n'aurait qu'à participer, ce n'était pas Illya qui allait désapprouver.

Toute considération pour la jeune allemande disparu quand l'autre homme bougea légèrement contre son corps désormais nu et se pressa un peu plus contre son bassin. Napoléon se mordit la lèvre, étouffant un gémissement, alors que la pression dans son cou augmentait encore un peu, et baissa les yeux pour observer ce qu'il sentait contre son entrejambe. Il en avait eu une vague idée lors de leur première petite séance d'hématophagie, l'autre fois, et encore mieux quand il l'avait pris en main à travers son pyjama quelques minutes plus tôt, mais maintenant qu'il pouvait tout voir, il avait confirmation. Illya était grand, très grand même, et tout chez lui était… proportionnel. Il n'était pourtant pas un fervent amateur de corps virils, ou peu s'en faut, mais il fallait admettre que Napoléon Solo se prenait à saliver. Jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller, il n'en était pas tellement sûr, et il se doutait qu'Illya l'était encore moins (ou en tout cas qu'il avait plus de scrupules que lui à faire ce genre de choses).

Alors que le Péril Rouge descendait la langue le long de son cou de manière beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop sensuelle pour être seulement une manifestions de sa faim, Napoléon laissa descendre presque discrètement sa main sur sa hanche et, après une seconde d'hésitation, passa la main entre eux pour venir effleurer le membre tendu de son partenaire. Il attendit un instant, le temps de voir comment Illya allait réagir, mais visiblement le russe ne semblait plus enclin à discuter et se contenta de donner un petit coup de rein vers sa main. Un petit sourire vint se glisser sur ses lèvres et il empoigna franchement son sexe, provoquant un grognement de la part du russe qui referma les dents sur son cou. L'américain gémit à son tour et entama une série de va et vient rapides, écoutant avec plaisir le souffle du russe s'accélérer dans son cou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Illya avait cessé de lécher et sucer le sang dans son cou, ses lèvres étaient simplement posées contre son cou, son souffle brûlant attisant le feu sur la peau humide de Napoléon. Napoléon qui osa tourner la tête pour déposer une série de baisers sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou, en accélérant ses va et viens au rythme des coups de reins furieux que le russe donnait dans sa main. Il sentait son cœur battre à en briser sa poitrine, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et tout son corps le suppliait de plus de contacts. Sa main libre descendit sur le fessier du russe, laissant cinq marques de griffures le long de son dos, et le ramena encore un peu plus vers lui pour mieux sentir ses coups de reins contre lui, sa peau perlée de sueur qui glissait contre la sienne. Il avait fermé les yeux et se laissait porter par son odeur musquée, et les rouvrit brusquement quand il sentit une main ferme se refermer sur lui. Une partie bien précise de sa personne, en fait, une qu'il n'aurait jamais même dans ses rêves les plus fous imaginé que le Péril Rouge veuille toucher. Et encore moins caresser fermement, violemment presque. S'il avait été honnête, il aurait sans doute avoué qu'il avait failli jouir à la seconde même où cette main puissante l'avait empoigné. Mais, étant Napoléon Solo, il tairait ce léger détail et se contenta de gémir un peu plus fort. Et comme un peu plus tôt, une partie de plus en plus discrète de son cerveau lui soufflait que Gaby avait sans doute terminé son petit déjeuner, ou presque.

**XxX**

Gaby fronça les sourcils en rinçant sa tasse dans l'évier. Solo était déjà dans la salle de bain quand elle était partie sur le balcon. Elle savait qu'il aimait se pomponner, mais ça faisait un moment quand même. Et Illya avait tout simplement disparu. Sans doute avait-il lui aussi trouvé le temps long et l'avait-il rejoint dans la salle de bain. L'allemande jeta un œil à l'horloge dans le salon, puis à la porte fermée. Mine de rien, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en vacances, ils n'avaient pas le temps de passer des heures sous la douche.

La jeune femme soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle hésita un instant devant la poignée, et s'ils n'étaient pas… présentables? Une seconde de réflexion plus tard, elle haussa les épaules, après tout, elle avait vu pire en leur présence qu'un homme nu, et vu ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, ils n'allaient pas être gênés qu'elle voit leurs fesses. Et si elle pouvait profiter de la vue au passage, ce n'était que du bonus.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain sans frapper, et se retint de faire une grimace. Ils étaient habillés. Ou presque, en tout cas il n'y avait rien de plus à voir que quand elle les avait quittés un peu plus tôt. Illya portait son bas de pyjama et se lavait le visage devant le lavabo, tandis que Solo était toujours en peignoir et se mettait un pansement dans le cou. Gaby lâcha un petit soupir agacé et se glissa derrière eux pour atteindre la douche, et retira robe de chambre et chemise de nuit sans plus de cérémonie avant de mettre un pied dans la douche et ouvrir l'eau.

Le temps que l'eau soit à la bonne température, elle put surprendre les deux garçons qui s'étaient retournés et regardaient dans sa direction, la bouche entrouverte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, avant de pencher la tête hors de la cabine.

"Oui?"

Illya se retourna vivement vers le lavabo, les oreilles rougissantes, alors que Napoléon lâchait un petit rire, sans plus cacher qu'il appréciait la vue. La mécanicienne finit par se retourner et profiter du jet d'eau sans plus s'occuper d'eux, jusqu'à ce que Napoléon l'interpelle et qu'elle sorte à nouveau la tête de la cabine.

"Tu feras attention à ne pas te blesser…"

Gaby fronça les sourcils à cette attention, et encore plus quand l'américain lui lança un clin d'œil entendu. C'était gentil, bien que complètement inattendu, et elle avait la vague impression de passer à côté d'une blague. D'autant plus quand un Illya rouge comme une pivoine lui mit une claque derrière la tête et tempêta hors de la pièce. 


End file.
